The Proud & The Beast
by KateSpeck
Summary: PREVIEW ONLY - available on Kindle. Mr. Darcy has an accident while riding his horse and with help from a stranger, he is able to return to Netherfield. But he awakens and does not know what had happened to him and can only recall a pair of kind eyes that haunts his dreams.
1. Chapter 1

**The Proud and The Beast**

 **Chapter 1**

"What in damnation?!" Darcy yelled, as he saw the gigantic tree at Oakham Mount suddenly move and twist its long limbs to attack him.

He pulled the reins hard, causing his horse to rear up, and as Darcy leaned back to dodge the swinging branch, his horse neighed loudly and shook its head from the unexpected actions of its master. In the confusion and chaos, Darcy lost his seat and was thrown off his stallion, landing on his side and bumping his head on the solid ground. All Darcy could think of was his dear sister as his world darkened.

Darcy began to regain consciousness as he felt a soft hand on his head.

"Sir, sir, can you open your eyes? Can you hear me?" He heard the voice call out.

He groaned, as he felt sharp pain in his head. He could not understand what happened and it hurt to try to open his eyes.

The voice grew louder. "Sir, you were thrown off your horse. Can you move? Open your eyes." The feminine voice called again.

Darcy felt a hand pressing onto his temple and slowly opened his eyes to find a hideous creature over him and he screamed in horror. "Do not touch me! Who are you? What are you doing to me?" He raised his arms and attempted to sit up to distance himself from her but could not rise due to his pains.

The voice was gentle but this monster looked like an evil witch with freckles and a deformed face. Her face was scarred as if burned and he cringed in disgust.

"Be calm, be calm! Do not worry, Sir. I am not here to hurt you. I am not doing anything to you but trying to help. I will not compromise you, if you are so concerned," the voice sharply replied, "I am only trying to stop the bleeding. You must stop moving!" She gently chastised him.

Darcy closed his eyes again. Everything looked strange and although the creature was fearsome in her appearance, her voice was soothing and it calmed him.

"Thank you for your help. Blasted! I do not remember what happened. I honestly do not have a recollection of being on my horse. Do you see him near?" Darcy asked quietly, attempting to ascertain how such a monstrosity could exist and be out of doors, or if his mind was playing a trick on him.

"Yes, your stallion is about fifty yards away. I was taking my morning walk and saw your horse rear for no reason at all. It almost appeared as if you were frightened by something or being attacked, and I witnessed you fall off. You are bleeding from your head. Can you move your limbs?" She saw him wiggle his arms and legs to test them out. "What is your name, sir? Where are you staying? Are you by chance part of the Netherfield party?" The voice asked smoothly while her hand was still pressing the side of his head.

"I am Fitzwilliam Darcy. I am visiting my friend Bingley. Yes, Netherfield is the name. I do not remember when I arrived here and I cannot recollect much right now. My head hurts so much and I feel ill." Darcy was nauseous and dizzy.

"You bumped your head quite hard, I believe. Your bleeding is slowing. Do you think you can sit up?" She inquired.

Darcy slowly opened his eyes again. The world was still spinning but not as much as before. That horrendous being was hovering over him and although repulsive, he noted the sparkle in her eyes and concentrated on that.

"You are very loathsome in appearance but kind. I thank you for your assistance. What are you called?" Darcy bluntly asked.

The creature laughed loudly. "You insult me and thank me. I will attribute your terrible manners to your injury and will not take too much offense. Since we have already foregone propriety, you may call me 'Lizzy'. Can you sit up?"

"I will try. Help me up, Lizzy." He felt her hand behind his neck. Darcy slowly arose, with one hand on Lizzy's shoulder and the other on the ground to lift himself up. He looked around and the colors began to brighten into normal shades and not so frightening like before, but he could still see the trees swaying.

"What is that?!" Darcy yelled, as he pointed to another monster at a distance. Instinctively, he held on to Lizzy, unsure if to protect her or to hide himself behind her.

"That is your horse, Mr. Darcy. Why should you be afraid of your own horse?" Lizzy inquired curiously.

"I see a monster. Nothing appears as it seems, Lizzy." Darcy shakily responded and looked around his surroundings. "It looks like a monster to me, as do the trees."

"I think this is more than your head being injured, Mr. Darcy. You will need to rest and be seen by a doctor." Lizzy furrowed her brows in concern. "I have never heard of envisioning monsters after a head wound."

"Have you seen many head wounds, Lizzy?" Darcy asked, still holding on to this kind beast. "I could swear that you appear a monster to me right now and if I had a sword, I might have run you through in fear." Darcy commented, blinking several times to see if his vision would alter. He lifted his hand to touch her face with one finger to ascertain if she was real.

"I only have read of head injuries and I do not have practical knowledge. I may not be beautiful but I have not been accused of appearing so hideous that I should be locked in the dungeons." Lizzy laughed, as her nose and cheeks were being poked by the gentleman's finger.

Darcy squeezed Lizzy's shoulders and arms, and felt flesh and bones. She was petite but firm and strong. "You feel like a human, even if you do not appear as one. Why are you being so kind to me?" He looked into her eyes as he continued to sit only inches away from her.

"It is what people do, do they not? Any decent being would have stopped to help you." Lizzy responded.

Darcy scoffed, "No, Lizzy, not everyone. Many would have robbed me and left me for dead. Some _ladies_ might not get near me in fear of dirtying their dresses or faint at the sight of blood. You are very brave and compassionate to help a stranger."

"I do not know where you are from, but I should hope that those in my neighborhood would help a stranger in need. I do know many ladies who faint at the sight of blood, like my mother for instance, but my courage rises at every challenge. I have taken care of many bumps and scrapes, fortunately for you, and I do not mind getting a little dirty." She smiled.

Darcy saw her smile and although Lizzy's face still appeared deformed, it began to take a different shape, resembling more that of a lady than a monster.

"You are still hideous but have a pretty smile, Lizzy." Darcy honestly commented.

Lizzy blushed at the compliment. "Thank you. You have a very nice smile as well, Mr. Darcy."

Darcy did not realize he was smiling at her and was startled to the present. He recalled that his head was wounded, she was a horribly disfigured oddity, and he was clearly hallucinating everything. _This must be a dream. A horrible nightmare! I must get back to Bingley's estate._

"Well, if you will bring my horse closer, I believe I can ride back to Netherfield. My head is not spinning as much now, although everything still looks frightful." Darcy stated, as he still held on to Lizzy's shoulder and shook his head to test out his equilibrium.

"Do I still look loathsome to you?" Lizzy asked, comprehending that this handsome gentleman might be suffering from delusions and not meaning to insult her appearances so severely.

"Yes, Lizzy, your face is still frightful but you have beautiful eyes. Very fine, indeed." He cradled her cheek and held it in his palm. He was surprised at the attachment he felt for this gentle soul, and he leaned closer, wishing to taste her scarred lips. He released her quickly and cleared his throat, snapping to his current situation. "If you will get my horse to me, I must return."

Lizzy smiled at his discomfort. He had been holding her more intimately than appropriate but he did not seem like a rake. "Yes, I will get your horse. You are fortunate he did not run off far. You must keep pressing here," she lifted his hand to his temple where she had been pressing with her handkerchief, "and I will return shortly."

Lizzy stood and approached the stallion carefully and after petting its head, she grabbed the reins and walked back to where Darcy was sitting.

"Help me stand, Lizzy." Darcy commanded, as he placed the bloodied handkerchief into his pocket.

Lizzy rolled her eyes in amusement, "As you wish, sir."

Darcy slowly placed his feet on the ground and raised himself, wrapping one arm around Lizzy's shoulders. After standing and finding himself quite dizzy, he closed his eyes again and took several deep breaths while holding on to the kind creature.

Lizzy was quite uncomfortable with being so enwrapped in this gentleman's arms. Not only was his arm embracing her shoulders, his other arm had found itself around her back and he left no room between his body and hers. His head was touching hers and she could feel his warm breath on her ear. Her arms were around him to help him stabilize and she realized that he was swaying a little, still unbalanced.

"Come, sir. Let us get you on your horse." Lizzy requested. "You might go around embracing women in your arms where you come from, but this is quite uncomfortable for me, Mr. Darcy." She jokingly commented.

His eyes opening slowly, he tersely replied, "I would never take advantage of a servant. You are safe with me, Lizzy." He released her abruptly, pulled out a guinea from his waistcoat and placed it on her palm. "For your service today. Thank you. If you come to Netherfield later, I will reward you with a ten-pound note for your troubles."

Lizzy scoffed at the presumption. She had never been so thoroughly insulted in one day. "I do not need your money, sir. As a daughter of a _gentleman_ , I have no need for employment." She attempted to return the coin back to Darcy.

Darcy colored at his faux pas, and reaching for her freckled and deformed hand, he used both of his hands to close it into a fist. He looked into her eyes again and found her appearance even more tolerable now. "I apologize, Lizzy. I meant no insult. Please keep it. I am truly grateful for your assistance." He lifted her hand and kissed it. He turned around and saw his monstrous horse and cringed. Something was definitely not right with his mind.

"You are welcome, Mr. Darcy. I wish you safe travel back to Netherfield. If you follow that way," she pointed toward the mansion's direction, "it will get you back in two miles."

He nodded and reached for the saddle. With the expertise of a life-long rider, he easily hopped onto the saddle and grabbed the reins.

"Get me back home, Perseus." Darcy patted his trusty stallion. The horse nodded his head as if to answer and began its trot. Darcy looked back and called out to Lizzy, "Thank you, Miss Lizzy."

Lizzy waved her hand in farewell and began her journey home. This had been an interesting day. Very interesting, indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Darcy heard a faint noise next to him that began to grow louder as he became more aware of his surroundings. The voice grew louder and he recognized it as his sister reading from a book. His head was piercing with sharp pain and he could not recall why his head would hurt so much.

"Geo…" Darcy croaked, his mouth too dry to make more noise.

Georgiana jumped up from her reading. "William! I am so glad you are awake!" She began to cry. "I thought I was going to lose you, dear brother." She hugged him and helped him with a sip of water after sitting him up slightly.

Darcy smiled softly. "You will not lose me, sweetling. What has happened? Where am I?" He looked around and did not recognize the bedroom.

Georgiana gasped in shock. "You are in Hertfordshire, at Mr. Bingley's home, Netherfield. Do you not remember?"

"Hertfordshire? When did I get here? I was supposed to go to Bingley's new home after Michaelmas." Darcy asked in bewilderment.

"William, you arrived here five days ago. Today is the fourth of October. You travelled here on Monday and you had an accident on Tuesday morning. I was told that you went for a ride and came back with blood on your head then you lost consciousness and have been sleeping for three days. I must call for our doctor. Give me one minute, Brother." Georgiana informed him, then arose to talk to the footman outside the door.

After returning, she sat next to her brother's bed and held his hand. "Mr. Bingley was extremely concerned and sent me an express and I have been here since Tuesday evening. You have been very ill but I am so happy to see you awake." She began to cry again.

Darcy lay in confusion as he tried to recall the past week. He remembered clearly being at Darcy House and then nothing. He had a flash of memory of seeing a colossal tree swinging its branches and then looking into the most beautiful pair of eyes, but nothing else surfaced.

"Did you arrive here alone? Where is Mrs. Annesley?" Darcy asked in concern, his thoughts returning to the present and becoming anxious over his sister's safety and comfort above all else.

Georgiana smiled at her brother's care. "I am here with Mrs. Annesley and Richard, William. Richard took leave as soon as he heard the news and accompanied us here. Mrs. Annesley is resting and Richard has been sitting with you for hours but Mr. Bingley finally convinced him to play a game of billiards to take a break."

Darcy sighed in relief. "I am glad you did not arrive alone. We do not know where... _he_ is located, and I do not wish for you to be alone. My head aches but I am feeling better," he reached for his sister's hand, "now that you are with me. I am glad Richard is here as well."

Then, there was a knock at the door and Georgiana answered it.

"Hey! Look who is finally awake!" Richard jovially remarked. "The doctor said you should awaken any time but of course you took your lazy time to take a very long nap."

In truth, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam had been seriously worried for his cousin. Being an army officer, he had seen a number of men severely wounded in the head, and some would either remain comatose until death overtook them, or their mind would become befuddled and debilitated, unable to function more than like a child.

Bingley laughed and commented, "Of course Darcy is not lazy! I have never seen him indolent in all the years I have known him!"

"Darcy, can you tell us what happened? Do you know where you are?" Richard asked carefully, seeing a slight haze in his cousin's eyes.

Darcy snorted, "I believe I earned a little sleep, Richard. I recall you being in bed for a fortnight when you returned from the continent."

Richard smiled in relief, hearing Darcy speak clearly and lucid, "Well, I was shot in the leg and could not walk so I had a perfect excuse! How are you feeling?"

"I am told I am at Netherfield but I do not remember arriving. Georgiana has been telling me that I had an accident on Tuesday after going riding but I do not recollect arriving in Hertfordshire in the first place. I only recall still being at Darcy House and it being still September." Darcy spoke slowly and drank a sip of wine that Georgiana offered.

Bingley spoke next to fill him in. "I saw you before your ride that morning, Darcy. You appeared quite upset about something but you did not say anything to me and then you left. Caroline was with us and served you a hot cup of coffee and you took off soon after. When you returned, you were barely holding on to your horse and had blood on your head. Your wound was oozing and you were unable to open your eyes. I had several men carry you in and you vomited twice then lost consciousness. I called for the surgeon who came to examine you within the hour and I sent off an express to Miss Darcy that same morning. The surgeon told me that your head wound needed stitches and looked over the rest of your body to find it sound."

Richard continued the story, "After Georgie and I arrived, it appeared that we could not awaken you, even with smelling salts, so we sent for your personal doctor to examine you. Hastings arrived the next day and found bruising on your hip and shoulder and he surmised that you fell off your horse and landed on the ground quite hard. He has gone into the local town here to see if anyone might have witnessed your injury perchance, and should return shortly."

Darcy closed his eyes and recalled a feminine voice speaking to him but he could not discern who she was or what had been said.

"Darcy! Are you well?" Bingley asked loudly.

"I will be fine as long as you do not shout, Charles." Darcy gruffly replied. "Could you please send in my valet? I would like to wash and change my clothes." He opened his eyes and turned to his family and friend. "Thank you for your care. Bingley, thank you for calling for my family. I am comforted to have them near me."

Bingley smiled broadly, "It is the least I could do, Darcy. I am glad to see you awaken. I will have the doctor examine you as soon as he returns."

Georgiana kissed her brother's cheek, "I will ask for a tray to be delivered. You must be famished. Some soup to start with, William. I will return soon."

Richard squeezed his cousin's hand, "See you in a bit. Rest, cousin."

The visitors quickly excused themselves for Darcy's ablutions and to call for nourishments to be delivered as quickly as possible.

As Wilkins, his valet, was helping him, Darcy thought of the blank memory of the past few days and most importantly, what might had happened after he arrived, up until his injury. There were about thirty-six hours of his life that he could not account for and it was maddening!


End file.
